battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kory
Kory (コアラッキョ Koarakkyo) is a White enemy that appears in the Legend Stages. Enemy Kory is the first enemy unit encountered that has the ability to create a Shockwave (Cat Cannon-like blasts) every time the attack connects with a cat unit. Holds a hatchet. The Shockwave has an exact length of 1067.5. It will hit every cat unit out there, except Nerd Cat/Hacker Cat (which attacks from a range of 1200) and Assassinlan Pasalan (1250). Dictionary Variants Martin (Event Enemy) This is a boss enemy found in the Sweetest Sorrow Event. It has better health, damage and speed, but loses the Shockwaves. Berserkory (Red) A boss first seen in Sea Polluter. It has a large amount of health, medium damage, and level 12 Shockwaves. Strategy To defeat Kory, it is recommended that the player tackles it with very strong and tanky cats such as Baby Cat, Jameria Cat and Manic Jameria Cat. Bahamut Cat will not help much as he is easily knocked back (except for A bahamut and depends on the peons in the stage); however, if you are lucky, you might land a hit and severely damage Kory. Decent ranged attackers such as Dragon Cat also help, especially when stacked. Spamming weaker cats will not work because they will be killed in the process simultaneously by the shockwaves that also kill your attacking cats faster. Tanky but weak attacking cats (Kotatsu Cat, Tank Cat) will be a burden as they only make Kory create more shockwaves, killing your other cats behind them; however, if you have unlocked Kotatsu's True Form (Octopus Cat), it helps since it cancels the shockwaves as well. It is easier to deal with the Kory with Dragon Cat stacking when first encountered in Flame Caldera, but it becomes increasingly deadly when backed up by other strong enemies such as the Bun Bun Black in Labyrinth of Hades. The Cat Combo, Moby Dick, can really help because Island Cat and Crazed Whale Cat can tank many hits while doing massive damage to Kory. Another good choice is Li'l Lion Cat, since it is immune to shockwaves. Appears Stories of Legend Stages *Stage 10-6: Flame Caldera (200% strength magnification) *Stage 15-6: Labyrinth of Hades (200% strength magnification) *Stage 18-3: Harry Tunnel (200% strength magnification) *Stage 20-7: Pig Swill (200% strength magnification) *Stage 22-5: Dictator's Garden (300% strength magnification) *Stage 23-5: Agape's Cage (150% strength magnification) *Stage 24-1: Her Highness, Milk T. (200% strength magnification) *Stage 26-8: Revolving-door Floats (200% strength magnification) *Stage 28-3: Cat Catharsis (200% strength magnification) *Stage 32-4: Golden Gai (300% strength magnification) *Stage 37-1: Paparazzi Paradise (400% strength magnification) *Stage 39-6: Steamed to Death (400% strength magnification) Uncanny Legends Stages * Stage 4-4: Utsubobo Seamount (600% strength magnification) * Stage 8-6: Revolver Ridge (600% strength magnification) * Stage 11-5: Raging Caldera (600% strength magnification) * Stage 16-6: Lamb's Boudoir (600% strength magnification) * Stage 20-5: Bell Collector (600% strength magnification) Other Stages *Ultra Stress! (Insane) (100% strength magnification) *Kung Fu Awakens!: Path of Kung-Fu: Hard+ (200% strength magnification) *Catfruit Jubilee (200% strength magnification) *Heavenly Tower: Heavenly Tower/Floor 25 (200% strength magnification) Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start Trivia * Similar to Teacher Bun Bun, Kory is almost never encountered with 100% strength magnification. * In his description he has the same problem as Gory, he got kicked out of the zoo. Gallery Gory and Kory in 4koma.jpg|Gory and Kory in Nyanko Daisensou 4koma File:Screenshot_2015-03-15-16-08-38.png|Kory's first variant - Martin Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/enemy/036.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Otta-smack-u | Camelle >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Stories of Legend Enemies Category:White Enemies Category:Shock Wave Enemies Category:Base Destroyer Enemies